chaosringsfandomcom-20200215-history
Darwin
Darwin (ダウィン) is the main character of Chaos Rings II, and the chosen Nominator of the Rite of Resealing. Initially shocked by the death of Orlando, he reluctantly proceeds with the Rite of Resealing, sacrificing the remaining Pillars. Depending on the choices of the player, Darwin can choose to surrender his life in the Rite, or defy the Rite and face both Neron and Amon. Background Prior to the events of Chaos Rings II, Darwin was born to the Allecker family, presumably as their only child. He was orphaned at age five and then put into an orphanage, where he said he was always alone. He fled soon after and began living on his own. At age seven, he met Orlando and Marie when Marie reached out to him. After Orlando and Marie's parents passed away, when Darwin was about fourteen years old, Orlando took him in as a member of his family. Darwin studied swordsmanship on his own, leading him to become the youngest champion of the Ornian swordfighting tournament and youngest-ever member of the Ornian Guard. Initially, he took up the sword as a means for protecting others. He idolized Orlando, and at some point, he developed feelings for Marie. Both of these factors contributed greatly to his own guilt and shame for killing Orlando. Bad Ending In the final part of the Rite of Resealing, Darwin accepts his role as the Nominator, and proceeds with the Rite, unable to risk the safety of the world for his desire to rescue the sacrificed Pillars. Lessica is then forced to attack him with her Ame-no-Nuhoko, which "kills" Darwin's personality and makes him a slave to Amon. He is dispatched with the Four Horsemen to raze the world to renew faith in Amon's divinity. Good Ending Darwin, unwilling to leave his friends to their fates, chooses to risk the world by attacking Neron directly. After Lessica tests his resolve in Abaddon, the two proceed into the core of the planet. They confront and defeat the Four Horsemen once more, before reaching Neron's prison. Lessica is injured by the fights with the Horsemen, leaving Darwin to face the Destroyer alone. Mortally wounded in his first encounter with Neron, he persists, driven on by the spirit of Orlando. With Lessica's aid, the two defeat Neron, reviving the five Pillars, only for Darwin to die of his wounds. True Good Ending Encountering Neron's freed spirit, Darwin is revived, and receives Neron's Sopia. Escaping Abaddon, he and the other protagonists enter The All-Seeing Eye to face and destroy Amon once and for all. Though they destroy the Herald, the party is dismayed to find Amon utterly impervious to their attacks--the Creator exists on another plane, and cannot be touched by mere mortals. Lessica sacrifices herself by becoming an Ophan and combining with Amon. Upon defeating the combined form of Lessica and Amon, Darwin faces Amon's true form in another dimension. Though he is repeatedly battered by Amon's power, and is unable to damage the Creator, the power of Neron's Sopia awakens within him, and is safely channeled by the Ophanim. Darwin unleashes his final Awakening, Godslayer, and defeats Amon once and for all. Lessica, with Amon gone, dies in Darwin's arms. The party returns to the Sacred Pedestal, whose orbit around the planet has destabilized. Darwin tells the party to return to the planet without him, before destroying the station with Neron's power. In a post-credits scene, it is shown Darwin safely returned to the surface, and reunites with Marie. Happy Ending (Yours Truly Returns) Darwin and the rest of the protagonists return safely to the planet via Piu-Piu's power. During the credits, it is shown that Darwin and the other male members of the party are working on new cut-out girls for Piu-Piu. Abilities As the main character, Darwin has above average stats overall. He wields swords and can equip any of the male armors. His abilities tend to focus on damage-dealing, carrying the unique Break Beat and Hot Pepper skills, which increase the Break Gauge and Charge Gauage, respectively. In addition, he is the sole user of Dark damage in the game, inflicted by his Dainsleif skill. As the Nominator, Darwin receives the Sopia of the fallen Pillars, allowing him to access the abilities of other party members in addition to his own by equipping a Human Sopia. Through the course of the game, Darwin also receives Neron's Sopia, whose power ultimately manifests itself as his ultimate Awakening, Godslayer. Godslayer is the most powerful Awakening in the game, with nine attacks of increasing strength, and is also the only Level 3 Awakening. In exchange, Darwin has no Advent of his own, and can only use the Advents of his equipped Human Sopia. Trivia *He is voiced by Yūichi Nakamura. *According to an official Square Enix site, he is 22 years old at the beginning of the game. *The art book that was included with the limited edition release of Chaos Rings III: Prequel Trilogy lists his height as 175 cm and his blood type as A. *There are some inconsistencies about Darwin's backstory. The book "Nominator Darwin" in one of the Allseeing Eye's libraries states that Darwin met Orlando and Marie at age seven after the death of their parents. However, Marie would have been six years old at that point, and the book "Candidate Marie" in the main library says that her parents passed away when she was thirteen years old. Category:Character